The Return
by Shirley Kil
Summary: Kayla Brady has returned to Salem to head up a new medical facility. But when her ex-husband Steve Johnson shows up, the danger and intrigue begins again.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is based on the soap Days of Our Lives, the story of Steve and Kayla. I decided to write this story because the powers that be at Days will celebrate 50 years this year. I believe one part of remaining on the air for that long is the phenomenal writing of the story line between these two characters – the other was the stellar performances done by Mary Beth Evans & Stephen Nichols._

 _This is my feeble attempt at honoring that storyline._

 _I do not own Days of Our Lives and the following story is strictly for entertainment purposes only._

Somewhere in Alabama –

Angelica opened the door. It was a beautiful day. The previous night's rain had washed away the thick yellow pollen that clung to the pines around her home and left a crisp clean scent in its wake.

She had been so preoccupied by the day, she almost tripped over the small package left near the steps of her home.

Her heart began to pound and her stomach clenched. She chose this location for one reason – privacy.

Angelica quickly scanned the tree lined path leading up to her home. She sectioned it off, the way she'd been trained, making note of colors and shapes, anything that looked out of place then checked each section again.

Nothing.

Yet somehow, despite the discreet and elaborate security she had installed when she moved here, someone had managed to leave the small package wrapped in plain brown paper. She slowly reached for it, careful to check for any signs or smells of explosives or chemicals. Satisfied there was none she turned her attention to folded newspaper beneath the package.

She sucked in a quick breath.

The Salem News.

Her knees gave way and she slowly sank to the steps as she stared at the headline.

She had traveled all over the world, seen and done things most people only dreamed of, but the one place and only person she'd successfully avoided was staring back her from the black and white pages of the Salem News. She began reading about the new abuse center opening near the docks. The new construction was to be bigger than its' predecessor, with a children's center and medical ward for those in need.

She continued reading. One name glared back at her. Kayla Brady Johnson.

She read it again, Dr. Kayla Brady Johnson.

No mention of her husband Steve.

Angelica bit her bottom lip. The stories she'd heard must be true. Kayla and Steve were divorced.

Angelica looked at the package. She wouldn't need to return to Salem if Steve wasn't there. Kayla would be okay with family – but if Steve were returning with her…

She tore the paper from the package, the black lacquer box gleamed in the morning sun. Angelica took a deep breath and slowly tugged the top off.

Damn.

She stood and hurried inside, snatching her cell from the kitchen counter and punching the numbers for the airport.

An hour later she felt the familiar tug of the plane leaving the Birmingham airport. Once the plane leveled out and the flight attendant began her rounds, Angelica reached into the pocket of her jeans.

She rotated the object, allowing her fingers to move slowly over its edges. The leather straps were long and thick.

Angelica looked out the window at the sea of white clouds.

She'd go in undercover. No one needed to know she was there.

She sighed and whispered, her breath fogging the window, "Well Steve, I wonder who got close enough to you to take this?"

Angelica stuffed the eye patch back into her pocket.

She didn't have the answer…..yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Salem park

Angelica watched as Kayla eagerly turned the page of the book she was reading. Her first stop in Salem had been the hospital, but on her arrival she overheard nurses telling some of the medical staff that Dr. Johnson was brown-bagging it in the park.

Angelica wasn't interest in Kayla par se but in who might be watching her. There was only one sure fire way to find Steve Johnson and that was by keeping an eye on Kayla.

She had managed to change into her running clothes before making a b-line to the park, the baggy jogging pants made it easy to conceal her gun. If anyone saw her she'd look like just another jogger out for an afternoon run. She tugged her baseball cap down a little lower over her face and casually strolled by Kayla. She hoped Kayla would pay little or no attention to a passer-by.

Angelica knew whoever sent her the patch wanted Steve Johnson. Her presence this close to Kayla would insure anyone watching the ex-Mrs. Johnson knew Angelica was here.

To her surprise Kayla looked up and smiled.

It was a beautiful smile and Angelica could understand why Steve would find her irresistible. Her smile was genuine and it lit up her eyes.

"Hi," Kayla closed the book and stretched, "Beautiful day – isn't it?"

Angelica nodded, "Yes." She pointed to the book, "Is that a good book? I've been meaning to pick up a copy."

"Yes!" Kayla let out a breath, "I love happy endings," she held up the book, "she always delivers one."

Angelica smiled. She was a sucker for a happy-ever-after too.

Kayla stood and offered her hand, "I'm Kayla Johnson."

Angelica took her hand, "I'm Angie Miller." She offered her one of her alias'. Now wasn't the time for truth.

"Nice to meet you," Kayla began grabbing up the remnants of her lunch.

Angelica scanned the park. The shrubbery moved and she caught a flash of black leather. She smiled, rookie mistake.

She looked at Kayla, "Kayla Johnson? You're not Dr. Kayla Johnson are you?" She asked.

Kayla looked surprised, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. I read about the new clinic opening up near the waterfront area. Your name was featured heavily in the article."

Kayla blushed, "Yes, I grew up near the docks. I like giving back to the community."

Angelica wondered if Steve realized just what he'd lost. This woman was the genuine article. Kind, beautiful and intelligent.

Angelica heard it then. The unmistaken sound of a gun loading.

She grabbed Kayla and threw her to the ground as the first shot screamed by them. She felt the bullet graze her arm as she threw herself on top of a stunned Kayla.

Another bullet plowed into the ground near them.

Angelica reached for the small Israeli Baby Eagle she kept strapped to her ankle, but by the time she drew her weapon the shadowy figure in the underbrush was gone. She quickly replaced the weapon and turned to Kayla.

"Are you okay?" She did a quick once over, but the only blood she saw was definitely her own.

Out of breath, Kayla nodded and grabbed her arm, "Yes, but you're not."

Angelica looked at her torn shirt and the large red stain growing in size.

"I'm okay – it just grazed me."

Kayla was already tearing open her shirt for a better look, but Angelica stopped her.

"Kayla," Angelica stopped. Now was not the time for slip ups, "Dr. Johnson, I'm fine – really." She heard the sound of sirens in the distance, "Just be careful, go nowhere alone."

Angelica jumped to her feet and ran toward the far end of the park.

Someone didn't want her here and they were willing to kill to keep her away from Kayla Brady Johnson. As far as she was concerned that had been their first mistake.

Their second had been missing their target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelica tightened the gauze around the bandage on her arm. It hurt like a mother, but she'd managed to clean it up and stitch up the wound. She slipped on a shirt, gently taking care not to move too much.

Packing up the first aid kit she was never without, she made a mental note to replace the suture pack. The small curved needle was ¼ circle with a polyglycolic acid thread attached. It made life easier for her, no sterilization needed; besides sewing up near misses had become second nature.

She lay down across the bed of her motel room and stared at the ceiling. She only had a few pieces to the puzzle but she'd be damned if she was going to leave one stone unturned. Three things stood out like a sore thumb.

First - someone had gotten close enough to her to leave that patch. Her security system could rival the federal reserves, so whoever left her the patch was a professional. And that meant covert training.

Second - someone would kill to keep her as far away from Kayla Johnson as possible. The shots this afternoon had been too precise. If it had been Kayla they wanted dead they could have taken her out before Angelica arrived.

Third - someone wanted Steve Johnson and that list grew and grew. The man knew how to make enemies. Hell the first time she'd met him she wanted to shoot him herself. He had a gift when it came to pissing people off.

It wasn't until he beat the crap out of Antonio Moretti for shoving her down a flight of stairs that Angelica began to see the real Steve Johnson.

The throw away cell she'd purchased in the airport lobby when she arrived buzzed angrily.

She took a deep breath and let it out. There was only one person who would be calling. She punch the phone and the familiar deep baritone spoke in code.

"Sheltered?" he asked.

She sat up, propping herself against the headboard, "Sheltered." She answered giving the code for a secure line.

"What the hell were you thinking, Angelica?"

There was a moment of silence and Angelica knew satellites were linking up, making sure she wasn't sitting somewhere with a gun pointed at her head.

"You've damn near blew this." He told her.

Angelica started to question the validity of that statement, but thought better of it.

"I'm sending a transcript of the report Dr. Johnson filed on the shooting. It seems she and her brother had quite the conversation about you. Please tell me you're not registered in your motel under the same name you gave her in the park."

She didn't bother to question how he got a transcript of a conversation held inside the Salem P.D. Instead she simply answered his question, "Of course not. This isn't my first rodeo…. _SIR_."

There was another pause, this one longer than the first.

"Any sign of Patch?"

Angelica bit her lip. The name was cruel and she didn't like it. "Not yet, but we all know that wherever Kayla is – _**Steve**_ isn't far behind."

Another pause.

"Get yourself out of this mess. I don't like the Salem P.D. being anywhere near this."

Angelica didn't either, but she wasn't about to tell the man on the other end of her phone that. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"By the way," he paused waiting for her to take the bait.

She wasn't about to ask him what else he wanted to say.

Angelica could swear she could hear him smile when he added, "Your house exploded this morning."

Angelica closed the phone.

Standard operating procedure was a real bitch sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angelica made a couple of discrete inquiries and found Dr. Kayla Johnson would be in surgery most of the day. She decided the best advantage for surveying Kayla would be at the small outdoor café across from the University Hospital. She ordered a large coffee and settled in.

As long as Kayla was surrounded by medical staff and personnel she could keep a detached distance and no one would be the wiser.

Today, she looked like any profession business woman; her suit was Chanel, and her briefcase Hulme & Co. She opened her laptop and settle in.

Angelica surveyed the area. It was busy, good for her surveillance but an easy way for whoever shot at her to blend in. That was the way things went sometimes. What worked for the good-guys also worked for the bad ones.

She sighed and opened up the document regarding Kayla's visit to the Salem P.D.

She skimmed over the demographic information, date, time, place and carefully read Kayla's statement.

 _"She said her name was Angie…something. We were talking about books and the next thing I knew we were being shot at."_

Angelica could feel the terror in Kayla's statement. Poor woman had no idea this could be just the beginning of what was shaping up to be a run for her very life.

She continued reading, but stopped short when her friend Hope began questioning Kayla.

 _"You said she threw you on the ground and covered you as more shots were fired? Did she say anything?"_

Angelica had a file on Hope, Roman and the entire Brady clan. Hope married into the Brady family when she and Bo were still an item. Angelica made a mental note to trace the whereabouts of Bo Brady.

 _"Yes, she told me not to go anywhere alone."_

Angelica glanced up as an ambulance wheeled up to the emergency room entrance. She watched as the EMTs hurried into the hospital. Hope and Roman jumped out of a large black SUV with blue lights flashing. She watched with interest, wondering if the person on the stretcher might be a suspect of some kind. Officer involved shooting brought out the brass.

She returned to the file on her laptop screen and continued reading Kayla's statement.

 _"She wouldn't let me help her. She was injured, her arm and I wanted to examine it, but she brushed me off. She said it was nothing – just grazed."_

Angelica cursed.

The normal citizens of Salem didn't go around brushing off being shot at, and she was pretty sure they didn't use words like " _just grazed_."

She continued reading but knew the two officers didn't miss the obvious mistake she'd made.

The waitress walked up with a small dessert cup.

"Here you go," she placed the caramelized bowl of banana pudding in front of her and refilled her coffee cup.

Angelica looked at the dessert. It was her favorite, and not easy to come by past the Masson Dixon line.

"I didn't order this," she replied.

The young girl replied, "No it was delivered to the register. Your date said he was sorry he couldn't make it."

Angelica stood and began searching the restaurant.

"Oh he left after he dropped this off," she patted Angelica on the arm.

She turned her attention back to the woman, and grabbed her, "What else did he say?"

Angelica hadn't meant to frighten her and at the look on her face she released her. She took a deep breath and repeated, "Please, what else did he say?"

The girl took a tentative step back. "He said, 'the patch is back."

Angelica froze.

"Oh! He also said, 'let the game begin."

Angelica pushed out the breath she'd been holding. It couldn't be.

She thanked the girl and gave her a ridiculous tip.

She added two more pieces to the puzzle. She had picked up a tail, and Steven Earl Johnson was back in Salem.

Angelica took a sip of the coffee and stared at the dessert.

All hell was about to break loose in Salem, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Angelica followed Kayla after her shift at the hospital was over. A quick stop at the market and one to the post office and she was home and settled in for the night

Angelica did the same. She'd found a vacant home across the street from Kayla's and made her nest. For years she found herself scoping out similar places. Surveillance was one thing and could be done in the safety of a vehicle, but nest were meant for the long haul. A nest could be used over and over again and unless you knew what you were looking for, most people passed by you without a first glance, much less a second one.

The high bushes against the window sills of the vacant home were perfect. Once night fell, she simply cleared out an area among the thick undergrowth and waited.

She already trashed the suit and bag she had on earlier and was in full black-out gear. Her black jeans and shirt blended into the darkness and passers-by had no idea she was there.

She watched as the flickering light from a TV reflected in the windows of Kayla's home.

She remembered the first time she'd met Steve. He had a strange ring he wore on the pinky finger of his left hand.

She pointed to it as they hid waist deep in mud in a swamp in Louisiana.

"Interesting design, Johnson," She told him.

He gave her a crooked smile, "Reminds me of an interesting woman."

She waited, but when he didn't offer any information she decided to ask anyway, "How interesting?"

Steve had gotten very quiet before he answered, as though he were somewhere else. Somewhere far away and as a water moccasin slithered by them, Angelica had desperately wanted to be there too.

He took a deep breath and fingered the thick gold braids of the ring, "She was the first person to see the man behind the scars. She was my world then and now."

Angelica had envied that kind of commitment, but love was as foreign to her as little green men from Mars. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have a man love you so completely.

She watched as the lights to Kayla's bedroom flickered on and a few minutes later flickered off. Angelica tapped her watch – 11:00pm.

She picked up the night binoculars and scanned the home and surrounding area. If anything were going to happen, it would be between the hours of 1:00 & 3:00am. The body rhythms were the most sluggish then and it was far easier to catch someone off guard when their own body slowed them down. She'd make another sweep at 12:00am. and repeat the process every 30 minutes after that.

She thought about the message she'd been given at the café that afternoon.

 _The patch is back_.

Steve Johnson was back in Salem and since she hadn't seen him it was obvious he'd chosen to keep his whereabouts secret too.

That could work to her advantage; the more people keeping Kayla safe – the better.

But who was keeping Steve safe?

And who was willing to kill Kayla to get at him?

Angelica held her breath. Something was wrong. She glanced at her watch – 1:30am. She snatched up her binoculars. Her heart pounded as she watched the curtains in the front of Kayla's home move.

Angelica reached for the glock she'd brought and carefully made her way across the street. Earlier that day she had managed to use a pellet gun and take out the street light closest to the house, so remaining in the shadows was easier.

She flattened herself near the corner of the home and slowed her breathing.

Something crashed inside.

Angelica bolted for nearest window; tucking and rolling as she crashed through. She came up and drew down on the two dark figures with the limp body of Kayla Johnson.

One fired and Angelica dove behind the sofa. She eased up but couldn't get a clear shot.

The two men were joined by a third and had managed to drag an unconscious Kayla to the rear of the home.

"You won't get away with this," she said as she aimed her weapon at the tallest one.

He raised his gun and Angelica aimed for his chest.

The assailant fell, but Angelica never fired. A blur ran past her and she followed but they were too late. A van had been waiting and the kidnappers were speeding away.

She turned to face her companion.

He was dressed in black with a black ski mask, but there was no doubt in her mind who she was looking at.

"What the hell, Steve!" She holstered her gun and headed back to the home. She had a body to dispose of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Steve helped dispose of the body. Angelica didn't bother to ask about his connections with the county medical examiner. Steve simply made the phone call and the elderly gentleman showed up in a plain white van, and hauled the guy away like yesterdays newspaper.

"How long have you been tailing me, Johnson?" Angelica asked as they made sure no trace evidence was left behind in Kayla's home.

When he didn't answer, Angelica turned to find him staring at a picture. It was a picture of Kayla and Steve soon after the birth of their daughter.

She watched as he carefully returned the photo to the mantel above the fireplace.

For a long time neither spoke.

"We'll get her back," Angelica whispered.

She watched him square his shoulders and spear his fingers through his hair.

"The dynamic duo at it again, huh?" he said with that crooked smile of his. In the twelve years she'd known him, she still had no idea what he was thinking most of the time. She did recognize one thing. That smile meant he was worried.

He had often teased her, there was nothing the two of them couldn't do. None of the cases they'd worked had ever gone unresolved or unsolved.

She smiled, "Next time just call – okay?"

He nodded and looked around the home, "Looks clean to me, you?"

Angelica knew he wasn't commenting on Kayla's housekeeping skills. A clean room was free of trace evidence. Nothing could be left behind for the Salem PD; not to track Kayla, but more importantly – nothing to track them.

She nodded and the two made their way quietly through the neighborhood and to a 24/7 gas station three blocks away, where Steve's bike was parked. He preferred the Kawasaki Ninja's while Angelica was a Harley girl through and through.

"When are you going to buy a decent bike, Johnson?" She teased.

He handed her a helmet and kick started the machine.

"When are you going to give me that rematch?"

Angelica fastened the strap and grinned. They had been between assignments in Spain and bored out of their minds when they found a three-quarter mile dirt road. The race was on and Angelica had beaten him by almost two-lengths. Others might think his ego was hurt, but not Steve. He teased her about it consistently but it was all in good fun. Secretly Angelica knew he respected her abilities.

She hopped on the back and settled in, "So where are we going?"

Steve let out on the clutch, "Somewhere we can talk freely," he yelled.

Angelica felt him stiffen. Steve was angry. She couldn't say she blamed him, but that meant he wasn't thinking with a clear head. It also meant whoever took Kayla was as good as dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The ride was long, and just outside of town. Angelica knew from her research on Salem this area was known for two things – wealth and power.

Angelica watched as the large wrought iron gates swung open and Steve maneuvered the bike up the winding drive to the spacious home.

"Holy crap, Johnson!" Angelica eased off the bike as they stopped in front of the home. The massive front doors opened and a tall, thin man waited as Steve removed his helmet and grinned.

"What do ya think?" he asked.

Angelica removed her own helmet and followed him up the steps, "Don't tell me this is yours!"

Steve took her helmet and gave it to the butler, who promptly disappeared.

"Not bad for a one-eyed bum from the wrong side of the tracks, huh?"

She stared at the marble flooring and pricey art in the foyer. Angelica fought the urge to brush off her jeans and smooth her hair. She didn't fit here and up until five minutes ago – she would have sworn Steve Johnson didn't either.

She followed Steve into a large room. There was a huge stone fireplace that dominated one wall, and another wall with a floor to ceiling bookcase. There were two large leather sofas facing each other with a glass coffee table between them. The whole room looked as if it had been snatched from the Ponderosa.

"You've got some explaining to do, my friend." Angelica accepted the beer Steve had produced from the bar in the far corner.

He took a deep breath, "This," he waved a hand around the room, "This is nothing. A few investments I made overseas finally paid off. I had this built for Kayla, but…"

The sadness in his words told her everything. He had built this before their divorce and never got the chance to surprise his wife with it.

She took a deep breath, "Speaking of…do you have any idea who that was tonight?"

Steve nodded. "Our old friend Moretti."

Angelica shook her head, "That's impossible. I put three bullets in that bastard; two of them just for the hell of it." She stood and began to pace, "He's dead, Johnson. Antonio Moretti is dead."

Steve settled into the sofa, "Yes, Antonio is but his brother Edmond is very much alive and well."

Angelica stopped, "Brother?"

Steve nodded. "Apparently Edmond Moretti was the black sheep of the family. His father disowned him; the reasons are still not clear but the man left Italy and has been living on an island north of the Florida Keys."

Angelica flopped down on the sofa opposite her friend. Antonio had a brother? Where was that file when she and Steve worked the case all those years ago?

"So why does he want Kayla?" She asked.

Angelica watched as a muscle twitched in her friends jaw.

"I've been investigating a sex trafficking ring," he looked at her then and Angelica fought the icy shiver that danced down her spine.

The Moretti's were well known for their trade in human flesh.

"You're not after the minor wheels in this operation, are you?" It was a question, but one she didn't need an answer to.

Angelica rubbed her jaw, a habit she had whenever she weighing her options.

"This Edmond – he's the master machinery for the ring?"

Steve nodded.

"He wasn't after me – he wanted Kayla because Kayla would guarantee him leverage over you." She was thinking out loud.

She looked up at her friend, "You need back-up."

He nodded.

Angelica knew she would be there for him but he needed to know just how far and well known this operation was.

She took a deep breath, "I got a call from the brass yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How'd that go for you?"

She frowned, "How do you think?"

"That good, huh?" he teased.

She grinned, "You do realize the brass wants you dead?"

He shrugged, "They want you to do the honors?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So what are you going to do?

Angelica smiled. The plan was risky, but….

"I'm going to kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angelica stretched tired aching muscles as she stared at the fire. While Steve made a few discrete phone calls, her mind began racing.

She looked up when he returned.

"The Salem PD is at Kayla's place now."

"And?"

"And, all they know is that someone broke into Kayla's" he shook his head as he pointed a finger in her direction, "through the front window, and Kayla is now missing."

She grinned, "Hey – you know me. A flair for the dramatic."

He shook his head, "Speaking of which – any thoughts on how you're going to off me?"

She rubbed her jaw, "Well it will need to be somewhere isolated."

Steve nodded.

"I was thinking I'd blow you up."

Steve sat down on the sofa, "No body parts left for identification, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You know the Salem PD is getting pretty good at that routine."

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Steve waved a hand in her direction, "Yeah. Let's just say people around here tend to come back from the dead – a lot."

Angelica tried to process the implications of his comment. "Remind me to buy a burial plot here."

Steve stood and walked to a large wooden desk near the entrance. He picked up a file and brought it to her.

"Here's all we have on Edmond Moretti," he held out the file.

She accepted it, but her problem now was how to kill Steve.

"Well, I can't shoot you, the good folks of Salem would want a body to bury – wouldn't they?"

Steve laughed and nodded.

Angelica stood, she thought better on her feet. She began to pace. "Fire? Water?" She looked at him, "Pick your poison Johnson, I'm running out of options."

Steve adjusted his patch, "Why not both?"

Angelica grinned, "I like the way you think." She thought about it, and laid out her plot.

The plan was simple. As soon as Dr. Kayla Johnson's disappearance made the news, Steve would sail into town to comfort the family. He'd make known his intentions of finding Kayla to the Salem PD, assuring Hope he'd use his foreign contacts to initiate every resource available. When he sailed out of Salem – boom!

"Can you get your hands on that much C4?" Steve asked.

She stared at him.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to."

They continued ironing out the details until they were both satisfied with the plan.

Steve stood, "Then its settled, tomorrow afternoon I arrive in Salem. Once I've spoken to Kayla's family and Hope, I'll leave the docks at 10:05 pm. The harbor patrol will report once I was out to sea an explosion occurred – no survivors." He walked to the fireplace and turned, "The harbor patrol might find it a little strange there won't be any bodies." He told her.

Angelica grinned.

"What?" Steve asked.

"There will be."

"Will be what?" he asked.

"Bodies."

He shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Angelica settled in for the short plane ride to Florida, once there she and Steve were to meet an agent disguised with a deep sea fishing outfit. From there they could get a look at the island Edmond Moretti called home.

Steve's intel was solid, Angelica had no doubt but getting Kayla off the island would prove tricky.

Steve made his way from the cockpit and sat down. The private plane was another luxury Mr. Johnson could now afford.

"Tell me something Angelica," he asked as he buckled in for takeoff.

She waited.

"My friends at the dock said the harbor patrol found two men in the wreckage."

She bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh.

"I know I said I didn't want to know, but exactly where did they come from?"  
"The farm," she replied with all the sobriety she could.

Steve rubbed his forehead, "What you're growing bodies now?" he turned to look at her and Angelica laughed.

"No." She slapped his arm, "Ever heard to the University of Tennessee Anthropological Research Facility?"

He shook his head.

"It's a group of anthropologist who study the decomposition of human remains."

"What, you just called in an order for a couple of bodies?"  
She nodded. It was a little more complex than that. "I'm a very large contributor to the farm."

Steve adjusted his patch. "They really call it a farm?  
Angelica nodded, "Yeah, it's known as the Body Farm."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

Angelica laughed.

The rest of their flight was spent going over aerial photographs of Moretti's island. The place was heavily guarded, with guards in towers scanning the air and boats that regularly patrolled the water.

"So what do you think?" she asked Steve.

Steve frowned, "I think that's an awful lot of security for one man."

"Do we have a recent photo of him?"

"No."

Angelica rubbed her jaw. She didn't like going into any situation blind.

"You know, getting in won't be as difficult as getting out." Steve added.

"Yeah, we can dive under the boats while they are patrolling, easy - but coming back…" Angelica picked up one of the photos. She turned and grinned at Steve.

"What?"

She slapped the photo, "Does that look like a boat house to you?"

Steve snatched the photo and studied it.

He looked up and grinned, "It sure as hell does."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The trip under the boats patrolling the island would have been breathtaking had they had the time to notice. Coral reefs with multicolored fish darted past them as Angelica and Steve made their way to the shore.

Steve pointed to the wake one of the boats made above them and held up five fingers. They had five minutes before the next boat went by.

They kept moving, careful of expelling to much air from their tanks; bubbles suddenly appearing where there shouldn't be any, might alert the guards.

Once ashore, they ran for the cover of a thick grove of confederate jasmine. Their guide had managed a layout of the island. It seemed Mr. Moretti had hired a construction crew to make some minor repairs from one of the many tropical storms that were so common in the area.

Angelica inhaled the intoxicating perfume of the flower. She loved the scent and had planted the star-like flower along the trellis of her home...she sighed. Thanks to this assignment those flowers were long gone.

"Check your weapons," Steve whispered as he tugged his harness over the dark black shirt he'd worn under his wet suit.

Angelica checked the Glock she'd brought with and chambered a bullet. She too had opted for a black T-shirt, but where Steve had camo paints, she had a sleek pair of yoga pants under her wet suit. She'd live in the damn things if she could.

She pulled a pair of binoculars from the watertight container she brought, and her favorite Israeli Baby Eagle which she strapped to her ankle.

Steve smiled, "Do you sleep with that?" He asked pointing to the gun.

Angelica nodded, "Damn straight." She laughed, but the truth was – she did. Of course it was under her pillow instead of strapped to her ankle.

"That explains it."

She looked at her friend, curious at his meaning.

He sighed, "You know I've never asked how you got in this business, Angelica.

She stiffened, her nerves tingled and she fought a shiver of pure fear.

"Don't worry," he waved of his hand in her direction before bringing the binoculars to his face. "I'm not going to now." He paused and turned to her. "It's just, in all the years we've done this – I've never seen you with anyone."

Angelica let out a small breath, "You won't Steve."

He cocked his head and helped her hide their gear. "It's a lonely way to live, Angelica."

Angelica nodded.

He was right – it was. But how did she tell him the truth? How did she tell Steve that she had no heart to give? She buried it fifteen years ago, in a small family cemetery near the Georgia/Alabama state line along with the happy, loving wife and mother she'd been then. The woman she was now was born out of revenge and hate.

He motioned her down and she froze as she flattened herself in the sand.

Footsteps.

Someone was walking down the pier.

Angelica listened.

Not one pair of footsteps – two.

She looked at Steve and held up two fingers. He nodded, he'd heard it too.

"Well Dr. Johnson, I hope you found your room satisfactory?" A male voice spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The conditions of my living arrangements should be the least of your worries." Kayla stated, her anger rising with each word.

Angelica smiled. She could see why Steve was so in love with this woman the determination in her voice was unassailable.

"Ahh yes," the male voice replied. "You're referring to the impending arrival of your  
ex- husband, Steve Johnson."

Kayla's brave words didn't quite match the tonality in her voice as she feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why would Steve care where I am? We've been divorced for…"

Angelica watched as Steve swallowed the emotions her words caused him.

"Anyway, what do you want with Steve?" Kayla asked.

"Why merely to talk to him of course."

Kayla remained silent, but Angelica could picture her standing, arms crossed, toe tapping as she waited for an explanation.

"You see, your husband has been causing some problems for my family in Italy. Problems that extend to this island, and I would like the opportunity to separate certain truths from the lies he's been told."

Kayla obviously wasn't buying what Moretti was selling as she scoffed, "I'll just bet."

"Let me ask you this Dr. Johnson."

"What?"

"Have I, or any of my staff treated you unkindly?"  
Angelica waited, holding her breath, knowing Kayla's next words meant the difference between a silent entry onto the pier or a gunfight at the O.K. Corral.

"No, you've been the perfect host. Except for the whole kidnapping and holding me hostage thing – you've been a downright gentleman."

Angelica was going to buy this woman a drink when this was all over. Her respect for Dr. Kayla Johnson was growing by the millisecond.

"But as I told you before, if I hadn't brought you to the safety of my island…"

Kayla interrupted him, "Yes…my life was in danger and you are protecting me from…." She stopped. "If you know Steve will find me then you know he will protect me; so why have you taken me away from the one man I trust with my life?"

Before she could stop him Steve stepped onto the pier, his gun ready.

"I'd like the answer to that myself, sweetness." he told Moretti.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a deafening silence between the three people on the pier.

Angelica knew it would only be a matter of seconds until Moretti's henchmen surrounded them.

She would just have to wait, see what she was up against, although she had a sneaking suspicion she and Steve were going to be outnumbered.

"Steve!" Kayla breathed a sigh of relief.

From below the pier, Angelica could make out the silhouette of Steve. He didn't move, but his voice belied the relief when he spoke.

"Hello sweetness."

Angelica watched as Kayla's shadow moved closer to Steve. He circled his free arm around her, pulling her behind him.

"Well, a happy reunion at last," Moretti exclaimed.

Suddenly someone release a herd of elephants onto the pier and Angelica knew Steve and Kayla were surrounded by Moretti's bodyguards. For a brief moment she thought the pier would cave-in on top of her.

She repositioned herself, to get a better angle on Steve and Kayla, but Steve had moved and the only shot she had was one of Moretti.

That was good enough.

Angelica took aim, but before she pulled the trigger Moretti raised his hand, stopping the bodyguards.

"That will be enough, gentlemen."

The one closest to Moretti, spoke. His voice that of a lifetime smoker, "Sir, are you sure?"

Moretti turned, "Yes Michael, I'm sure."

The men holstered their weapons and slowly left.

Steve still held his gun at the ready.

"Mr. Johnson, you and I have some business to discuss," Moretti motioned for Kayla and Steve to follow him.

"Not until you tell me why you kidnapped my wife."

Angelica didn't miss the way Kayla flinched, or the way she reached out to touch Steve's arm.

"To save her life," Moretti explained.

Steve didn't move and Moretti sighed.

"My brother has taken over the family business in Italy." Moretti turned away from Steve and Kayla and for the first time Angelica got a good look at him. He was tall, physically fit with hair dark as the night around them and eyes as blue as the ocean she'd been in moments before.

But it wasn't just his physical appearance that Angelica found intriguing – his manner was one of someone born to wealth and privilege while his face held a sadness that reached out and grabbed her.

He looked out over the ocean, "My father is in poor health, and while I have no desire to return to Italy, that hasn't stopped him from leaving me half of his estate."

Moretti turned to face Steve.

"What's that got to do with Kayla?"

"It has been my objective to put a stop to my Father's business."

"I don't understand," Kayla said holding tight to Steve's arm.

"If your father dies your brother knows you'll stop the sex-trafficking ring," Steve said. "He knows I've been ordered to stop him." Steve looked at Kayla, "He has a hit out on me, and the only way to get to me is…"

"You're not protecting me," Kayla whispered. "You're protecting Steve."

Moretti nodded, "It's a very profitable business; one that includes drugs, smuggling and money laundering."

Steve turned to look at Kayla, then back to Moretti. "You knew the only way to get me here was to take Kayla."

Moretti nodded, "And now if you'll ask your friend to join us, perhaps we can stop my brother before he has a chance to kill us both."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Angelica stepped onto the pier, her weapon at the ready.

Morretti, waved a hand in her direction, "Is all this necessary?' he asked.

Angelica didn't hide her anger, "you bet your sweet…."

Steve held out a hand to stop her and she grumbled her reply beneath her breath.

"It's you!" Kayla gasped.

Angelica turned to see Kayla walking toward her.

Angelica shrugged, "Yeah, ugh…see…I…"

Kayla stared at her then at Steve. "You two know each other." It was a statement – not a question.

Steve nodded. "Kayla, this is Angelica Stone, Angelica – Kayla Johnson.

Angelica watched as a Kayla tried to process the events happening around her. She turned to Steve, "Did you send her to the park?"

Steve shook his head.

Angelica kept her eyes on Moretti. The man was as puzzled as Kayla, but there was a flicker of comprehension in his eyes.

"It was you." Angelica took a step closer to Moretti. "You sent me the patch and newspaper?" She took another step closer to Edmond Moretti.

He shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Angelica stared, "But if you didn't who did?"

She looked at Steve. He was as puzzled as she was. "Whoever it was, knew I would think it was Moretti, and I would go to Salem to find Kayla and that would lead them to you." She was thinking out loud but looked at Steve, watching as Kayla stepped up behind him and placed her hand on his arm.

He covered her hand with his.

Angelica rubbed her jaw, "Tell me, Johnson – do you know who shot at us in the park?"

Edmond coughed, "That would be me."

She turned, lifting her Glock and pointing the business end in his face, "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't blow your head off."

She had to give the man credit – he didn't flinch. Hell – she was pretty sure he didn't blink.

"It's simple really."

Angelica waited. She was rapidly growing tired of him.

His voice, however was calm, his eyes focused on hers, "You're a black-op agent."

Angelica pulled the hammer back.

"My father has several operatives from your organization in their employ."

Steve stepped up beside her, "What?" He asked the question before Angelica could.

Edmond directed his answer toward Steve, but his eyes never left hers. "When my men saw you with Dr. Johnson, they thought the Brass," he paused and shook his head, "such a trivial name…." hesitantly he turned his attention to Steve, as if he had to force himself to break contact with her. "When they saw an operative with Dr. Johnson…." He let the sentence trail off.

Steve finished it, as he turned to look at her. "He thought you were there to kill Kayla."

Angelica studied Edmond, gauging his reactions and words. Whether she liked it or not, she knew he was telling the truth. She lowered her gun.

This was a fine mess.

She heard the sound of a bullet chambering and spun around.

The man behind her was tall, with thick dark hair just beginning to gray at his temples; his suit was designer and fit his well toned body eloquently.

But it was the SIG SP2022 pointed at her head that got her attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Angelica faced her contact with the Brass. She could count on one hand how many times they had actually met face to face.

She looked at the gun. The pieces of the case jolted in place with such force, she had to steady herself against the realization of the past few days.

"You," Steve stepped forward.

Angelica watched as the man she'd known as a number on her phone, motioned for Steve to move forward.

Angelica stepped in front of Steve. "You sent me the patch and the newspaper."

He smiled.

"Only an operative could have bypassed my security system. Only a command official would know I could get close to Steve."

He shrugged.

Angelica took a deep breath, "Why?" She knew, but something deep inside had to hear him say it.

"It's simple Angelica." He looked at Edmond, "Your father is a very generous employer."

Angelica's finger trembled on the trigger of her Glock.

The man in front of her waved his gun in her direction, "Now, now Angelica – you know the routine."

Angelica slowly released her grip on her Glock and eased it to the floor. She kicked the gun away, and glanced at Steve. He was standing in front of Kayla. She could protect Moretti as long as he stayed behind her.

"You see Angelica, I couldn't allow Johnson to stop Moretti's operation. There are those who will pay handsomely to enact upon their sick fantasy's. It's really a matter of supply and demand."

Angelica felt her stomach tighten, "And the drugs, the money laundering that comes with it? That's supply and demand too?"

He motioned Steve to drop his weapon, ignoring her condemnation.

Angelica caught Steve's eye as he complied. She recognized the silent communication.

Moretti took a step forward, "These people are not your problem," he stepped in front of Angelica, pulling the coat of his suit tight as he did.

Angelica glanced at the outline of his gun against the material.

"Oh but they are, Edmond. Your brother Philip thinks they are a very big problem."

Angelica stepped behind Moretti and snatched the gun from beneath his coat.

Each step had to be handled with precision. Like a well-rehearsed dance. It was one she and Steve had executed countless times.

She pushed Moretti to the floor and fired. She heard a splash as Steve had grabbed Kayla and made a dive to the piers edge.

Angelica threw herself on top of Edmond Moretti and fired again as her boss struggled to his feet.

She watched him stagger towards her.

She pulled the trigger again.

He stood still for a moment, his free hand splayed across his chest, the blood pumping through his spread fingers.

Angelica put another round in his chest.

The man folded like a house of cards.

She turned at the sound of footsteps, ready to fire.

Angelica stopped.

Steve stood at the end of the pier. His hair and clothes plastered against his skin.

He grinned. "You just had to have all the fun – didn't you?"

Angelica looked at the growing red stain on her shirt.

"Depends on your definition of fun, Johnson." She closed her eyes. The pain was beyond anything she'd ever experience.

Angelica was aware that Kayla was next to her, and as she faded out of consciousness, words that were as foreign to her as another language floated in and out.

"…BP – Tacky – 140's, another 750 out of the chest tube, pressure dropping."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Angelica opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was blue. Tiffany blue.

She heard a soft beeping sound and recognized it as a heart monitor.

She was still alive?

She tried to moisten her lips, but her mouth was so dry the attempt was futile.

Someone moved near her. She tried to turn, but a wave of pain pinned her to her bed.

"Shh…don't move." It was Kayla.

Angelica tried to smile, but even her eyelashes hurt.

"Hey, double-o…you had us worried."

It was Steve. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, I happen to know you have the best doctor available."

She looked at Kayla who smiled. "You need your rest, but you're one lucky lady." Kayla looked at Steve, "We're lucky Moretti had a state of the art facility here on the island."

Steve mumbled something. Angelica was having a hard time focusing on what was happening around her. She glanced at the IV next to her bed. She had a sneaking suspicion the liquid dripping into her veins had a lot to do with her lack of cognition.

Angelica heard another voice join Kayla and Steve's.

It was Edmond Moretti.

"How is she?" he asked.

Kayla sighed, "Lucky is an understatement. The bullet went in her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen. One centimeter over and it would have ripped through her heart."

Angelica wasn't sure if she lost consciousness or if the room just suddenly got quiet.

"She'll need rest, and I'd like a private nurse to assist in her recovery…" Kayla began.

"Whatever she needs, I'll take care of it." Moretti told her.

"Dude, I appreciate that." Steve's voice faded in and out. He was saying something about her coming with Kayla back to Salem.

He and Moretti began arguing until Kayla threw them out.

Angelica blinked.

Kayla was still there, monitoring the machines and IV's around her. "You really do need your rest," she told her.

Angelica nodded, but she had to make Kayla understand.

She couldn't go back to Salem. She'd taken a huge risk during her last visit.

She could hear Moretti telling Steve he was indebted to her. She had after all saved his life.

Angelica felt the panic racing through her body.

"Angelica, what's wrong?"

She had to make Kayla understand. She took a small breath, "Kayla…Salem…no…." She whispered.

"You don't want to go to Salem?"

She nodded.

"Steve isn't going to like that."

Angelica stirred.

Kayla patted her arm. "You're very important to him, and I would really like the opportunity to get to know you better."

"Please," Angelica whispered.

Kayla nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Angelica relaxed and allowed the medication to take effect. Steve was alive and would work with Moretti to stop his father's business. Kayla and Steve would reunite. And she would never return to work with the Brass again.

But more important, she never had to return to Salem again.

The End.

Thank you for reading my story! Feel free to drop me a review. I'm toying with the idea of making Edmond and Angelica a fixture in Salem – haven't made up my mind yet.

Shirley


End file.
